Adventures In Puppet Land
by MadamWriterGal
Summary: When Discord accidentally sends the Royal Treasury to the sock puppet dimension during the aftermath of the events at the Grand Galloping Gala, it is up to him to travel there and retrieve it. But this might prove to be a more challenging task than he initially thought.


Adventures In Puppet Land

Discord's Letter

Dear Princess Celestia,

I want to start out by mentioning that I just loved what you were wearing to the Grand Galloping Gala. It takes me back to when we were both younger and you wore that outfit designed by Princess Platinum to your first publicly held ball at the Castle of the Two Sisters.

Anyway, now that I have made it clear that there are no bad intentions on my part, I want to apologize for…well, how should I put this? You see, when I recovered the royal treasury from inside of the stomach of the Smooze, I thought I had zapped it back to its rightful place. But upon further examination I came to find out that I might have accidentally sent it to that sock puppet dimension instead.

Now, I know what you are thinking; this is really bad. It is more or less a cause for national concern. But fear not! For I am traveling to the sock puppet dimension as we speak to get it all back. I will send you letters, informing you of my progress. In the meantime, I called upon the help of a certain dragon I know who owes me a favor, and have filled the royal treasury with that dragon's hoard. Honestly, anyone looking at it from a far will probably not be able to tell the difference at all.

I am setting of to clear up this little problem as we speak. I will send you another letter about my progress soon.

Your Faithful Subject,

Discord

P.S. Just to be on the safe side, I also sent a duplicate of this letter to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. I figured that it would save you some exposition. You might want to tell the girls to run some security on the room so no pony gets suspicious while I am away.

* * *

Twilight's Letter

Dear Discord,

You did WHAT? How could you be so careless? Honestly! You have just let the royal guard ponies or other palace workers take the Canterlot artifacts back to their proper place. But no; you just had to go and zap it to another dimension. What is going to happen if you can't get the Royal Artifacts back? The whole kingdom could be in danger of going bankrupt! And it's all my fault for letting you bring The Smooze in the first place. Why didn't I keep a better eye on you and your guest at the Gala? Celestia is going to be so disappointed. I'll have to move to a faraway land and change my name. Celestia will probably take away my Princess title. Okay. Okay. I am going to remain calm.

I am going to research some barrier spells to cast on the Royal Treasury Room to make sure no pony else can take a look at it while you are away. I am also going to research some spells on inter-dimensional travel just in case I have to help you find the treasure. Keep me informed on your progress. I'll be doing everything I can from my end.

Sincerely,

Princess Twilight Sparkle

P.S. No funny business Discord. Just bring the treasure back like you are supposed to. I don't want any goofing around on your part. I mean it.

* * *

Discord's Letter

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

I wouldn't dream of causing trouble when it comes to an important mission like this. I am honestly as surprised as you are that the treasure ended up getting sent to this dimension. I guess I was so distracted by Fluttershy's lecture about my bad behavior at the Gala that I ended up sending the treasure in the wrong dimension. You know how that can happen sometimes.

Anyway, I'm searching the dimension as we speak. I've found plenty of other useful items. You can take that to mean whatever you like. But I still haven't found the Royal treasury. I'll keep you informed.

Your Humble Reformed Servant,

Discord

* * *

Celestia's Letter

Dear Discord,

Thank you for the kind comment about my dress. I believe you when you say that you did not intend to cause any harm. Actually, I think this might be a good test for Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Do your best to get the Royal Treasury back at all costs. I'll do what I can from my end to keep the members of the royal court from growing suspicious.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

P.S. I also think you looked very handsome in your suit. And your stand-up wasn't too bad either. Maybe we could go to dinner some time. I mean, as friends of course. Yes, totally as friends. We can get together when you come back from your mission. You know, to celebrate you finding the Royal Treasury and all. Yeah, that's all. Don't read too much into it. I will look forward to seeing you then.

* * *

Discord's Letter

Dear Princess Celestia,

Having dinner might be…educational. Yeah. Educational, so I can learn more about the magic of friendship. That is totally why I want to have dinner with you. I'll work hard to find the treasure so we can talk about it.

Lo – Sincerely,

Discord

P.S. When I get back do you think…you could wear the dress you had on for Twilight Sparkle's coronation? I mean not that I noticed what it looked like or anything. I just thought it would make for a good conversation piece. Yeah. Rarity designed it didn't she? Oh, so much to talk about.

* * *

Fluttershy's Letter

Dear Discord,

I am ever so sorry to hear about the problem with The Royal Treasury. But don't you worry because Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and I are at the Canterlot Royal Castle with Twilight Sparkle, helping to take care of the problem. Twilight has put up a barrier field around the Royal Treasury Vault so no one can enter it. Pinkie Pie is distracting the royal court members with a giant party she is throwing in Celestia's honor and the rest of us are guarding the vault while Twilight Sparkle looks into a spell that will help her travel into the Sock Puppet dimension if it comes to the point that she needs to help you out with your quest.

Oh I do hope you are getting all of the proper nourishment you need. Don't forget to drink lots of liquids and take the vitamins I sent you with the last letter. You need to have all of the energy possible to navigate through that scary dimension filled with three-dimensional sock puppet people and creepy music. Oh dear. I'm sorry, I have to go now. Just thinking about that awful place makes me scared. Take care of yourself Discord. Try not to do anything that will make me worry about you.

Your Friend,

Fluttershy

P.S. Please get the treasure as quickly as possible. My nerves can't take it anymore!

* * *

Discord's Letter

Dear Fluttershy,

Are you really worried about me? Um…not that I care. I am just worried that you might be worried. However, fear not, for I am keeping well-nourished and I am indeed taking the vitamins you have sent to me in your letters. I even have some of the tea cakes and candies you sent me in the mail the last time with me. This dimension isn't too bad once you get used to the strange music and random puppets. Most of them seem to leave me alone anyway.

Don't worry yourself about me. I am doing fine on my own. I will keep everyone updated on my progress.

Your Oldest Bestest Friend,

Discord

P.S. When I come back from this odd little adventure I hope that we can have our usual Tuesday Tea party. It might even be nice if you invite that Tree Embrace along.

* * *

Twilight's Letter

Dear Discord,

I really don't want to know what you mean about finding things that are useful to you, but you better leave them in that sock puppet dimension or I am going to tell Fluttershy all about your delinquent behavior.

Sincerely,

Twilight Sparkle

P.S. Just stay focused on the task at hand.

* * *

Discord's Letter

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Oh what am I to do? I have already teleported everything back to my house. Anyway, I am sure that if I explain everything to Fluttershy she will let me keep what I have found. I will let you know if I find the treasury.

Your Most Humble Reformed Servant,

Discord

* * *

Fluttershy's Letter

Dear Discord,

Twilight seems kind of upset about you taking whatever is you did out of that sock puppet dimension and I would like very much to put it back. It isn't that I don't trust you. It is just that having things from a scary sock puppet dimension might not be such a good idea. I hope that you can consider this.

Your best Friend,

Fluttershy

* * *

Discord's Letter

Dear Fluttershy,

Since it was you who asked me, I will put those items back right away. You make a very good point. Who knows what kind of dark magic they might possess? I am sending them along as we speak.

Your Oldest Bestest Friend,

Discord

* * *

Twilight's Letter

Dear Discord,

When I asked you to take the items out of your house, I did not tell you to put them in the guest room I am staying in. Do you know how long it took me and the others to fight of creepy sock puppet monsters from another dimension? I hope you know that Fluttershy had a really hard time too.

Most Angrily,

Twilight Sparkle

* * *

Discord's Letter

Dear Princess Twilight,

Oh I am so sorry! I think that my teleportation just isn't working for some reason. I really did try to send the horrible creatures back to this dimension. Such a bother. Well, I am happy in any case that you and the others were able to solve the problem.

Look at it this way; you will probably get some kind of monster fighting promotion from Celestia. You like getting promotions. I mean just look at all of the perks of your current job. Anyway, I am still looking for that lost treasure. Thank you for helping me to send all of those horrible monsters back to the sock puppet dimension. I have definitely learned my lesson about taking things I don't own from another dimension.

You Most Trusted Humble Reformed Servant,

Discord

* * *

Fluttershy's Letter

Dear Discord,

Those monsters you sent last time were kind of scary, and um, I would appreciate if you didn't try to take anything else out of the dimension. But the most important thing is that it sounds like you learned your lesson. So I won't lecture you. Just stay safe. I'll be here waiting for your return.

Your Worried Friend,

Fluttershy

P.S. Please come back soon. I am very worried. Also, don't talk to any mean sock puppets you don't know.

* * *

Discord's Letter

Dear Fluttershy,

You don't have to worry about me, my dear. I've already made a wonderful new friend. I think is name is Socky McSockeren. Although I'm not entirely sure. He has an accent I just can't seem to put my claws on and sometimes it is a little hard to understand what he's trying to say. Anyway, my new friend said he noticed the place the royal treasury was sent to. Either that or he said he wants to take me to lunch. I guess I'll find out when we get there.

Your Best Friend,

Discord

* * *

Twilight's Letter

Dear Discord,

I really hope that your new friend really knows where the Royal Treasury is. But if he does end up taking you to a restaurant, please refrain from eating that dimension's food. There is no telling what food from that world might to do you if you have some, and we need you to be at the top of your game to complete your task. Please keep us updated with what you find.

Sincerely,

Twilight Sparkle

P.S. I repeat: DO NOT eat the food in that dimension no matter what! Fluttershy is sending you plenty of food with my teleportation spell. This mission is important. One wrong move could be disastrous for the entire kingdom. Please take this into consideration.

* * *

Discord's Letter

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Oh what to do? As it turns out, Socky McSockeren knew where a restaurant called _The Jade Treasury_ was, and he offered to pay for my meal, so I just couldn't refuse. The food was excellent. But the thing is that, well, I seem to have turned into a sock puppet. And now that I am in this form I can't use my chaos magic to locate the Royal Treasury. I might need everyone's assistance after all.

Your Humble Servant,

Discord

P.S. Being a sock puppet is actually kind of fun. You should try it some time. I patiently await all of your arrival.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's Letter

Dear Discord,

I warned you this would happen. You should have listened to me. Well, being turned into a sock puppet serves you right. Everyone including Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have been made aware of the current situation. Princess Celestia agreed to use a teleportation spell to send me and everyone else to the sock puppet dimension to help out. The princesses are going to carry out the celebration in our absence and the royal guard is going to keep the royal treasury guarded. Please stay out of trouble until we arrive. I mean it Discord. Don't make us use our collective rainbow powers on you.

Sincerely,

Princess Twilight Sparkle

* * *

Discord's Letter

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

You have nothing to worry about, princess. I will just be patiently waiting right where I am for you and the others to arrive. I most certainly will stay out of trouble until everyone comes through the portal. I look forward to seeing you all soon.

Your Reformed and Well-Meaning Friend,

Discord

* * *

Celestia's Letter

Dear Discord,

Twilight and the others have gone through the portal I created to help you out in the sock puppet dimension. When you come back, my sister and I will join our magic together to return you to your original form. Please do your best to stay out of trouble or our dinner date will be called off. Remember this if you have an urge to pick on Twilight Sparkle. Do your best to help the others find the Royal Treasury as quickly as possible.

Most Endearingly,

Princess Celestia

P.S. Is being a sock puppet really all that fun? Perhaps I should visit the sock puppet dimension and try it out for myself some time. You'll have to tell me all about your experience when you get back.

* * *

Discord's Letter

Dear Celestia,

I have no intentions of causing trouble for Twilight Sparkle or the others while they are here. You have my word of honor. And as it turns out, being a sock puppet is actually quite fun. Perhaps another dat- I mean, outing we could have could be exploring the sock puppet dimension together. It's actually a pretty nice place once you get used to it.

Your Favorite Draconequus,

Discord

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's Letter

Dear Princess Celestia,

We have successfully arrived in the sock puppet dimension and located Discord. He has indeed turned into a sock puppet. A rather large one, actually. He doesn't seem to mind it too much though. He says it helps him look out for things easier, being that he is at a higher vantage point and all. Personally, I think this is just an excuse so he doesn't have to take responsibility for his actions. Anyway, Discord met up with another sock puppet named Betty Buttons who is going to take us all to a place where she saw a flashing light appear a few days ago. We are hoping that this will lead us to the Royal Treasury. We will keep you updated with our progress.

Your Most Loyal Student,

Twilight Sparkle

* * *

Fluttershy's Letter

Dear Princess Celestia,

Betty Buttons took us to the area of the flashing lights, but it turned out to be a magic light show. And when we stood under the lights we ALL turned into sock puppets! Fortunately, Twilight and Rarity still seem to be able to use their magical abilities. Discord still can't use his powers though. Rainbow Dash and I can still hover above the ground, but Applejack can't buck things anymore. She seems to be a little upset about it. Pinkie Pie is keeping everyone's spirits up by singing songs and acting like her usual self. She didn't seem to be effected by the change much either. I'm working hard with the others to find the Royal Treasury as fast as we can so we can leave this scary place and go home.

Your Loyal Subject,

Fluttershy

P.S. I found the cutest little sock puppet birdy and have decided to take it with me on my quest. I know I will have to let it go when I leave but…I think I will just keep it with me for now. It helps to keep my mind off being in this strange dimension. And also being a sock puppet.

* * *

Princess Celestia's Letter

Dear Fluttershy,

I think it is great that you have met a new little friend . You never know. Perhaps it will aid you in your quest. I am sorry to hear that you and the others were turned into sock puppets. My sister and I will join forces to turn you and your friends back to their original forms when you return from the sock puppet dimension.

Royally Yours,

Princess Celestia

P.S. Keep me updated on your progress. I look forward to hearing from all of you soon.

* * *

Applejack's Letter

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today we met a fella named Patches who said he noticed something was off in the Great Puppet Gorge. We followed him there only to be confronted with a fifty foot or so tall puppet wyvern. Being a sock puppet, I couldn't really buck or nothin but I did get a pretty good idea on how we could deal with it. I tricked the wyvern into chasing me around the gorge, and when it wasn't looking, I threw a rope right over it and hopped on its back. I had that beast tamed in ten minutes flat. Now me and the others are using it to help us fly around the puppet dimension. Hopefully this will help to speed things up a bit.

Your Loyal Subject,

Applejack

P.S. I think I am going to name the wyvern Glider as he is very good at, well, glidin'. I could see some good uses for Glider on the farm. He could probably plow all of the fields in a good fifteen minutes flat if we hooked him up to the right equipment. And Apple Bloom always did want one as a pet.

* * *

Rarity's Letter

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today we arrived in a town where some of the residents were wearing items from the royal treasury. Fortunately, we tracked down the merchant who was selling the items, and retrieved all of the ones he had for sale at his stall. I managed to convince the townspeople to give us the other items that were purchased by offering to make them custom jewelry pieces to replace them with. It was hard work; I had to craft about fifty custom accessories, but somehow I got it done with the help of all of my friends.

Even Discord helped out by polishing the gems I intended to use in the accessories. He wanted me to make sure that I told you that, for some reason. Anyway, we learned that the merchant received the royal treasury items from a rather shady looking businessman who appeared to be heading into the Wool Desert. We are using Glider to fly us there as we speak. We will keep you updated with our progress.

Your Loyal Subject,

Rarity

* * *

Rainbow Dash's Letter

Dear Princess Celestia,

I just got back from the most awesome fight of my life! When we went to the Wool Desert, we ran into the shady guy who sold the merchant the royal treasury items. We also ran into all of his men. Turns out that he was part of a large band of thieves. Can you believe it! It was so cool. It reminded me of the time when Daring Do had to face off against Dr. Caballeron's hench ponies in her book, _Daring Do and the Eternal Flower_.

Anyway, we fought against something like one hundred shady guys or something. And then we forced their leader to take us to where he hid the rest of the Royal Treasury. It turn out that he hid a large portion of it in this cave that was hidden behind a waterfall and you would have to say this secret password to keep the water from flowing over the entrance long enough to get into the cave. It was so cool!

Twilight used her magic to teleport what we were able to find back into the Royal Vault. But half of the items are still missing, so we questioned the head of the thieves about where he had found them to begin with. He didn't want to talk at first, until I warned him that he's become a snack for our new pal Glider if he didn't give us the information we were looking for. Of course I wouldn't really feed him to Glider. I was just bluffing. But he didn't know that. So he told us that he found the Royal Treasury items in the Knitted Forest, which is a two days travel or so away from here. We are headed there now. Hopefully we will be able to find the rest of the items soon. We will keep you updated with everything as we go.

Your Loyal Subject,

Rainbow Dash

P.S. Wasn't I like totally awesome? I should write my own book series about me being the coolest pony around. I could call it, _Rainbow Dash's Awesome Adventures_. Okay, so the title needs some work. But I think I'm really onto something here. And maybe my character could have adventures with Daring Do's character. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm going to start writing the first book when we return to our own dimension. It is going to be the best book ever!

* * *

Pinkie Pie's Letter

Dear Princess Celestia,

When we arrived in the Knitted Forest, we found a small village. But the people in the village were really sad because a big mean monster had been attacking them for years. I came up with a good idea about how we could beat it. I took out my party cannon and waited for the best moment. And when the big old meany pants came into town, I shot out the confetti! The monster was so scared that he ran right out of the forest.

The people of the town were so grateful that they agreed to tell us what they knew about the Royal Treasury items that had appeared there. It turns out that they put the remaining half into storage so their merchants could use it to trade whenever they went out of town. They tried to trade the first half a while ago, but the merchants were ambushed by the thieves we met in the Wool Desert and traded off from there.

Twilight Sparkle used her magic to send the rest of the items back to the Royal Treasury Vault. And then I threw a big party for the town in honor of getting rid of the monster. Discord helped me to set up for the party too. He wanted me to tell you that for some reason. Anyway, we should be heading home in a few days. We will see you then.

Your Loyal Party Planner,

Pinkie Pie

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's Letter

Dear Princess Celestia,

Thank you for helping to turn everyone back into their original forms when we got back from the puppet dimension. Discord was extra helpful during out adventure to get the Royal Treasury items back so I think he learned his lesson about causing trouble for every pony. I bet you are wondering why a certain wyvern and birdy friend didn't come with us through the portal.

It turns out that Glider was a female wyvern and had a clutch of eggs to tend to. She flew us to her nest before we returned to the portal opening. Applejack realized that Glider had to stay and take care of her babies, so she said goodbye to her new friend, and we walked the rest of the way on hoof. On our way back to the portal we ran into another sock puppet named Yarny. When Yarny saw the little bird, her eyes lit up and she jumped for joy. It turns out that the little bird was Yarny's pet that had gone missing. So Fluttershy did the right thing and returned her new companion to its rightful owner. Yarny was really grateful and to say thank you, she drove us all to the portal in a cart pulled by two oxen so we didn't have to walk there on hoof anymore.

Now we are all back in Ponyville and things have all gone back to normal. Rarity has started a new line of clothes based on the accessories she made for the residents of that one town in the puppet dimension. I started reading a great book about the history of the griffon kingdom. I think it would be great to visit there some day. Griffon history is so fascinating! Rainbow Dash is up in Cloudsdale writing a book about all of her adventures in…some kind of journal or something. I'm not entirely sure because she flew off before she could tell any pony all of the details.

Fluttershy is having a tea party with her animals and telling each one all about our adventures in the sock puppet land. Applejack is back on the farm, tending to her chores. She seems a little sad that she won't have the extra help around the farm or a new pet for her sister Apple Bloom, but she realizes that letting Glider go was the best thing she could do. Pinkie Pie is…well, acting like Pinkie Pie. As soon as we got back into town, she threw a party in honor of returning the Royal Treasury to its proper place. It was great fun. We spent the whole night talking about out adventures in the sock puppet dimension, playing party games, and dancing.

We will continue watching over the residents of Ponyville and fixing troubles wherever the map sends us. We will keep you updated with the progress with that as well.

Your Most Trusted Student,

Twilight Sparkle

* * *

Princess Celestia's Letter

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle and Friends,

Discord and I are currently exploring the puppet dimension together. I figured that as the ruler of Equestria, it would be good to establish peaceful contact with the dimension's leaders. Discord seems to know the dimension quite well and is taking me around using his chaos magic. I think he is very grateful to have it back after his adventure of turning into a sock puppet and losing it all. Although his pride wouldn't allow him to admit that he was wrong at first and he insisted that it was fun being a sock puppet.

So I decided to teach Discord a little lesson. I had King Cotton take us to the area of dancing lights and turn both Discord and I into sock puppets. You should have seen his expression. He was quite shocked. But I cast a spell that would preserve his chaos magic before he was turned into a sock puppet, so he is still able to use it. He finally admitted that being stuck as a sock puppet without any chaos magic wasn't fun in the least and he thanked me for preserving his magic this time around.

I do have to admit though; just as long as you have your magic, being a sock puppet can be a lot of fun. I have been enjoying meeting all of the different residents of this dimension and all of the members of the royal house. I shall return from my visit here in due time. Until then, Luna will be watching over both the day and night in my absence. Keep me updated with your mission of spreading friendship throughout the land. I look forward hearing from you again soon.

Royally Yours,

Princess Celestia


End file.
